There are numerous devices available for use by women for sexual stimulation. They include products that are entirely manually operated, and achieve stimulation by shape and/or texture, and products that are provided with internal motors that achieve stimulation by shape, texture and vibration. These latter devices, commonly referred to as vibrators, are usually phallus shaped, and are provided with a handle for manipulation in and around the genital region by a woman. As such, they can generally be used to stimulate only one area at a time. However, it is known that there are at least three distinct effective genital stimulation areas in most women, namely the clitoris and surrounding skin, the inner surface of the vagina and the so-called G-spot, a nerve reflex area inside the vagina, along the anterior surface.
The applicant is aware of several devices that can be used to stimulate the G-spot, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362. This device is generally hook-shaped, so that if grasped by its shaft, can be inserted into a woman's vagina, and used to massage the G-spot area. Again, this type of device is effective for stimulating only one, and perhaps two (if one considers that stimulation of the G-spot will result in some stimulation of the vaginal wall) areas at a time. The device illustrated is U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 is; like many similar devices, of fairly hard surface construction.
US2004/0230093 A1 illustrates a device with a handle that is generally U-shaped with an inner arm terminating in a curve for stimulating the G-spot, and an outer arm with a gripping handle and a textured face for clitoral stimulation. The outer arm of the device may be provided with a cavity into which a small self-contained “bullet” shaped vibrator may be inserted. Essentially, then, this device may be used as a manually movable clitoral vibrator, with an arm extending into the vagina. No direct vibration means effective to stimulate the vagina or G-spot during intercourse are provided.